


Brownies

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Jealous!Sherlock, Molly likes to bake, Mycroft can't resist Molly's baking, Mycroft/Anthea if you squint, Mythea if you squint, but honestly neither can Sherlock, established Sherlock/Molly, is that called Mythea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly likes to bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

* * *

**B – Brownies**

* * *

Sherlock and Mycroft entered 221B, and were instantly greeted with a delicious aroma. Mycroft stilled, sniffing the air.

"What is that delectable smell?" he questioned.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, then stated with a smirk, "Brownies. Molly is baking." He hurried up the stairs, Mycroft close on his heels.

"Molly!" Sherlock called out as he unwound his scarf and took off his Belstaff.

Molly stepped out of the kitchen, a spatula in her hand, flour dusting her hair, and a smear of chocolate upon her cheek. She smiled at him and he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hello," she murmured against his lips. She stepped back, spotting Mycroft for the first time. A blush rose to her cheeks. "Hello Mycroft! Helping Sherlock with his latest case?"

A low growl erupted from Sherlock's throat. She only chuckled and turned back into the kitchen, Mycroft and Sherlock following closely behind.

"Yes, I am actually. I have some more files for him," Mycroft explained. "He would have happily taken them, but I insisted on coming up to say hello to you."

Molly returned to the sink that was filled with her dirty baking equipment. "That was sweet of you. You made a wise decision; those just came out of the oven a few minutes ago." She nodded towards the plate of brownies as she filled the sink with water. "Please, have one, or two!"

Sherlock flung himself into one of the kitchen chairs, and again rolled his eyes as Mycroft approached the plate of brownies with a greedy gaze. Sherlock was smirking again, all too well aware of how Mycroft was unable to resist Molly's baking. She was drying her hands on a towel, watching as Mycroft took a bite of a brownie, his eyes falling closed; a look of pure bliss coming upon his face. She couldn't help but giggle. He finished the brownie in several more bites, licking the chocolate from his fingers.

"Molly, you are a wonder in the kitchen!" he declared.

She blushed, still finding it difficult to accept compliments from the British Government, even though she knew deep down that he really meant them.

"Thank you. Take the whole plate if you like! I'm sure Anthea will want some, that is, if you can allow yourself to share!" She gave him a stern gaze then moved to wrap up the plate; Mycroft quickly snatching another small brownie.

Once he was finished eating he took a firm hold of his umbrella in one hand, and the plate in the other, before he turned to Sherlock, who was still sat at the table.

"If you would be so kind as to return to me the files exactly as I have given them to you, it would be greatly appreciated," Mycroft said to him.

Sherlock only gave a grunt in reply, staring straight ahead at the wall. Used to his brother's strange antics, Mycroft turned and placed a kiss upon Molly's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you Molly, for the brownies, I will do my best not to eat the entire plate on my way home," he said.

Molly placed her hands upon her hips as she followed him from the kitchen, her stern gaze returning. "You better! I'll be checking in with Anthea to make sure that she got some of the brownies!"

She watched him walk out of 221B then walked back into the flat, and entered the kitchen. Sherlock was still at the table, but now had his arms tightly crossed, and was full-on pouting.

"Did you eat thunder for breakfast?" she questioned him, and he grunted.

"What's the matter with you? Usually you're not this grumpy when Mycroft visits. This is a bit extreme."

"Brownies," he spat.

Her eyebrows rose. "Is that it? You're upset because I gave Mycroft the whole plate of brownies?"

Sherlock humphed. "I am  _not_ upset."

She rolled her eyes. "I made two batches you ridiculous git! I kept the other plate hidden, just for you, but now that you're in such a strop I may just eat them all myself! Besides, you don't eat while working on a case anyway!" As she spoke she took a plate of brownies from one of the cabinets.

Sherlock hopped up from the table and was beside her within seconds. She held the plate out to him, but when he moved to grab it she pulled it from his reach. She had an impish look in her eyes.

"Do you really think I would give brownies to my brother-in-law and not leave any for my husband?" She shook her head. "Silly man!" With that she turned away from him, plate in hand and flounced from the kitchen, popping a piece of brownie in her mouth.

"Molly!" he cried out in dismay.

Her giggle was the only reply he was given. He stormed out of the kitchen, finding her sat upon the sofa, flourishing the plate of brownies.

"Why don't you come and join me?" she suggested. "Or are you determined to stick to your 'no eating while on a case' rule?"

His nose twitched. If they didn't smell so wonderful he knew that he would be able to resist. Damnit! He was just as bad as Mycroft. And judging by the smirk upon Molly's face, she knew that she had him hooked. If this was her way of getting food into him while he was working, then so be it. He sat himself down beside her and took a brownie, popping the entire thing into his mouth. She watched silently as he leaned back into the cushions, his eyes closing, much in the same way that Mycroft's had.

"Terrible?" she questioned.

He couldn't answer because he was still chewing. Her smirk grew into a full-blown smile. As soon as he swallowed he turned and cupped the side of her face, pulling her to him for a kiss. She could taste the chocolate on his tongue.

"Thank you," he murmured against her lips.

"You're very welcome. I like to keep my man happy, even when he is being a bit of a berk!"

Sherlock just shook his head and took another brownie from the plate, putting his arm around her and pulling her close up against him. Yes, she did know exactly how to keep him and make him happy. He was a blessed man.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn! Now I want some brownies! :-P
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are adored! ;)


End file.
